


coconut kisses

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi is beautiful and Obito is a tiny bit in love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	coconut kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of your teeth. 
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Obito was sprawled out like a starfish over Kakashi’s bed, the sweet taste of _’Malibu liquor’_ still heavy on his tongue. His mind was a bit fuzzy at the edges, his sight a bit blurry if he moved his head too fast, but he couldn’t care less. 

His fingers were intertwined with Kakashi’s, lying on the blue bedspread between their bodies and that was the only thing that mattered at the moment. Obito was holding the hand of his _best friend_ , he could feel every little bump and scar, and warmth was spreading through his veins, his body tingling from the comfortable feeling. 

Kakashi and Obito had spent their friday night watching Jurassic Park and eating every sugary thing they could lay their hands on, and it didn’t differ much from how they usually spend their weekends. He didn’t know how they got the glorious idea that they could steal a bottle out of Minato’s strictly forbidden cabinet. It just seemed like a good thing to do. 

And well, that’s how they ended up drunk on Kakashi’s bed, lying next to each other and staring at the ceiling, while their hands found their way to one another. 

Kakashi’s fingers had brushed against Obito’s repeatedly, careful and soft, and every little touch had sparked something in Obito’s chest. He had whispered softly that it was _okay_ and he had heard Kakashi swallowing heavily before his fingers had found the space between Obito’s own. 

The Uchiha didn’t know how much time had passed, but Kakashi’s TV had turned off some time ago and the only thing he could see at the moment were the glowing stickers they had put on Kakashi’s ceiling years ago. 

A rustle of sheets could be heard, the fingers he was holding twitching in his grasp and as he turned his head to the side he could see Kakashi lying on his side, deep grey eyes roaming over every inch of his face. Obito could feel his cheeks getting warmer and he wondered when _that_ had happened. 

He tried to remember a time when Kakashi’s eyes didn’t make his heart flutter like this, when the butterflies in his stomach didn’t want to make him vomit. Obito knew that it was a certain point in time between sticking chewing gum under classroom tables and trying for the first time to smoke a cigarette. 

“You’re pretty,” Kakashi whispered into the space between them, Obito’s blush on his cheeks intensifying. He could feel them burning, from Kakashi’s words as well as his proximity. 

Obito’s eyes roamed over the face of his best friend, over messy grey hair falling onto his forehead, over a crooked nose with a little scar across it and over his thin lips glistening with spit from how much he licked over them in the last hour. Obito could count the freckles littering cheekbones and it occurred to him that Kakashi really was beautiful. 

“And you’re really beautiful,” Obito whispered back, the small smile Kakashi sent him at his words making his insides squirm. 

They watched each other, hands still holding each other’s in a death grip and Obito didn’t dare breathing as Kakashi’s other hand came up to his face. 

Kakashi’s index finger was trailing over Obito’s jawline, his nose and his eyebrows and he couldn’t help but close his eyes at the gentle caress. He could feel Kakashi’s hot breath hitting his lips as he came even nearer, and his heart exploded as he felt chapped lips pressing against his own. 

Obito never thought that he would have his first kiss with his best friend, but now that it _happened_ , he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Kakashi drew back, Obito opening his eyes again and he smiled as he saw the rosy shadow on his friends cheeks. 

“Can we do this again?”

Obito’s voice was still low, as to not disturb the gentle atmosphere between them, and instead of answering Kakashi’s hand cupped his cheek and they were kissing again. Obito didn’t ever want to stop. 

The gentle press of Kakashi’s lips against his own was warm like the summer sun, soft like Obito’s favorite fuzzy blanket and he knew that he’ll never get enough of this. He could feel Kakashi’s tongue licking over his bottom lip and Obito opened his mouth, every coherent thought leaving his head as he felt Kakashi’s tongue against his own for the first time. 

Their tongues caressed each other softly, bumping and brushing against each other, until they got bolder and explored each other’s mouths extensively. 

Obito’s hand was slowly sliding over Kakashi’s side, his thumb trailing over an exposed collarbone while he enjoyed the taste of coconut between their lips. As they separated, smiles were adorning their faces and Obito’s heart yearned to hold the other boy close. 

He pulled Kakashi against himself, the silver-haired boy laughing as he accidentally tickled him on his sides and Obito cherished Kakashi’s carefree laugh. 

He was doing it again, his hand sliding under Kakashi’s shirt and searching out ticklish spots and Kakashi’s laughter was as beautiful as the freckles on his face and before Obito could stop himself three little words were spilling from his lips. 

“I love you.”

Kakashi was going still, his expression one of wonder and amazement and before Obito could apologize his best friend was pulling his head down, leaving kisses all over his face.

Their foreheads were touching, their breathes mingling and Obito grinned toothily as Kakashi whispered against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
